


Free For All

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Shepard's Datapad [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No cameras, no audience, just a large map, us and some good old fashioned free-for-all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free For All

**Author's Note:**

> After the second or third time I played a match in the arena, this idea came to me. I had to write it. May or may not be turned into a larger story later.

Everyone and even a few extras were gathered around the table in Shepard's new apartment. All of them were new or former members of her squad and it warmed her heart that they had been eager to come and visit with her. Even the ones she saw every day. She leaned against the doorway, watching for a moment as they talked. Forming new friendships and reaffirming old.

 A few people couldn't make it. Miranda was off trying to find her sister, stubbornly refusing help. Jacob was with Bryn. Mordin and Thane were lost to them forever… Most were here, though. Wrex was teasing Liara and Garrus. Grunt was playing with Urz (who he had brought here for her) and Jack. Tali was talking animatedly with Kasumi and surprisingly Zaeed. Kaidan was bullshitting with James while Javik and Samara were standing in a corner looking on in customary disapproval and amusement respectively.

She watched for a couple more minutes, happy with her little ragtag family, before hefting the bag she carried and wading through the bodies. They parted around her and broke off whatever they were doing to watch. She reached the edge of the table and smirked at them all before upending the bag, spilling dozens of little  boxes in several different sizes onto the table.

They blinked, confused. A second later Jack whooped, "Oh fuck _yeah_ , Shepard, where'd you get these?"

Morgan grinned and caught Garrus's eye, "It wasn't easy. I _really_ had to work at it." He smirked at her and shook his head.

"What are they?" Tali asked.

"Paint mods." The Commander said matter-of-factly. "They're mods for your weapons. When attached correctly, instead of a bullet, they'll shoot paint." She reached for one of the sniper rifle mods and opened it to show them. "You can use this dial here to change the color you want it to be, a way to mark the hit as yours. This little window shows what color you’ve chosen. You lock the color by pressing this button." She turned the dial and locked the mod into a dark teal the same color as her armor.

"I'd suggest that every body pick a single color specifically for them. It should be visibly different from everybody else's." She grabbed a couple more mods, one for her pistol and one for her submachine gun and locked them into the same teal color. "They're also set to give you a slight electric jolt when you've been hit. Nothing to painful, just a way of getting your attention."

"Shepard," Garrus called her attention, "what exactly are you planning?"

Morgan gave everyone a fierce smile, "I've booked the Armax Arena for the afternoon and evening. No cameras, no audience, just a large map, us and some good old fashioned free-for-all."


End file.
